Tsukasa Ozora
Tsukasa Ozora (ツカサの大,Tsukasa Ozora)was a former royal guard, but he got exiled from soul society for unknown reasons. Now he lives in the human world without memories so no one knows his location. 'Appearance' is a typical teeneager, He is an average height young with light blond hair,blue eyes, His normal attire consists of a blue high school uniform and white undershirt. Personality Tsukasa is the 16-year-old in his second year of High School. He is strong and impatient, often skipping class since he does not like school, claiming that it is boring. However, although he skips classes often, he still manages to get into the top 5 positions in the school. 'History' Tsukasa was born in the a noble family of sereitei. From a young age he had exceptional spiritual energy, this high concentration of spiritual energy affected his family, His parents told him about the Shinō Academy, a place where people like him with exceptional spiritual power went to train and become a shinigami, since Tsukasa spiritual power was too vast to control. He decided to go to the academy and train himself to become a shinigami for the sake of his family and for himself. After his family farewell he joined the Shino academy he was considered a prodigy known for his accomplishments in the Zanjutsu and also for his skills in Kido arts and completed the course of 6 years in three years time. After graduating he was promoted to lieutenant of the Fifth Squad, and fought during the Shinigami Wars, when one of the old noble houses attempted to seek full control of Seireitei. It had been dark days during those ten years of war. Shinigami fighting against Shinigami in a senseless war. It had been then that the Gotei 13 had been created in and of its own. After the war, and the transition into the Gotei 13, Tsukasa became an honorary Captain of the Fifth Squad after achieving his Bankai. He had trained many Shinigami and fought against terrifying hollows and arrancars during his days. Eventually, nearly five years after his arrive to gotei 13, Tsukasa was promoted yet again, this time, into the Royal Guard. Tsukasa fell into the old habits of answering to a Captain, having been promoted to a lower rank and slowly working his way up. Similar to the Fifth Squad, he had a Lieutenant, and various seated officers. All seated officers, however, wore the old haori of their old squads, respectively, however, with an arm band that signified their status as a Royal Guard. Her Lieutenant, however, he held a close bond. He was a little older than she, but with spiritual beings like Shinigami, such ages never seemed to matter beyond 2 years. She respected his words and would have followed his orders to the grave. They had both fought in many battles, side by side, with his Lieutenant saving his life many times over. One night, however, Tsukasa had become far too careless, which had cost the lives of many Shinigami. They had faced off against an army of Vasto Lordes who were attempting to infiltrate the Royal Grounds via the King's Key Tsukasa had been the first to discover the attack during one of his rounds. He had sent a single informant out to alert the others, then headed directly into battle. That informant, however had been cut down before he could deliver the message, and the six-men platoon that Tsukasa had been in charge of had slowly cut down to just him His Lieutenant had come to his aid. Though he had been heavily wounded, he attempted to keep by his side. She disobeyed his order when she gave the word to retreat further into the grounds and wait for backup to arrive. He had argued that they would be able to stand their current ground if they stood and fought. They had... and failed. Tsukasa's Lieutenant had thrown himself into a blast that would have certainly ended Tsukasa's life. Tsukasa, along with the other bodies of the gotei 13 that had been ambushed, some alive, some far beyond dead, were taken. The next few years that had passed are mere black marks in Tsukasa's memory. Shinigami of Royal guard status were studied due to their immense spiritual energy. The ability to hold so much force within their body and not having it explode due to the amount of pressure built within was something that the evolved hollows were curious. Wanting to corrupt these forms of life, those who had survived underwent a terrible transformation... and Vizards The experiment went wrong when one of his comrades' reiatsu exploded due to becoming completely hollified. A barely conscious Tsukasa was forced to awaken with a lingering voice directing his a means of escape. Eventually, his body crumbled onto the living world without memories of his life as a shinigami, Now, he remains living in the real world, unnoticed of his past within Karakura Town, as a normal human. 'Powers and Abilities' ﻿ Master Swordsmanship Specialist:'''His swordsmanship is extremely proficient. He was able to slash through an espada's hierro with ease. He is shown using lethal attacks with extreme precision to defeat opponents. His attacks are quick, precise and powerful, has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks to outclass his enemies '''Massive Spiritual power:His spiritual power is extremely dense and overwhelming;. He was able to effortlessly make an espada retreat by just releasing it. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances.He was also able to effortlessly fight Takeshi, without any strain on himself. Tsukasa’s level of spiritual pressure has been described by members of the gotei 13 as completely overwhelming. Shunpo Expert: more noticeable traits of Tsukasa is his tremendously skillful speed. Tsukasa moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, He moves with such tremendous speed that some opponents actually believes that he possess a form of teleportation and cannot discern his movements or attacks patterns. His spiritual energy becomes completely impossible to track when moving, easily close large gaps between the opponent and him in a matter of seconds Expert Tactician: He is able to predict and counter an opponents moves. capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. When fighting an opponent he is able to most of the times deduce an opponent’s zanpakuto ability and then come up with an effective counter measure. Kido Expert : Tsukasa has a great profency and knowledge at using Kidō spells. Are sufficient enough to disable High-level fighters. He can produce powerful protection spells to his person while in battle. He mainly uses Bakudo instead of Hado primarily on the binding arts to either freeze or restrain his enemies and to block incoming attacks. Immense Durability: Tsukasa is quite is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies to the point he seemed highly resistant to damage that would have killed anyone. 'Zanpakutō' Mangetsu (満月, Full Moon) is the name of Tsukasa's zanpakuto and is sealed in the form of a normal katana with a dark blue sheath. Tsukasa’s Zanpakutō has a red hilt and a oval tsuba,Tsukasa carries his zanpakuto secured at his waist . Shikai Special Abilities: Mangetsu is a zanpakuto focuses mainly on absorb energy from the atmosphere by gathering energy from the surrounding atmoshpere and from the spirit particles is able to strengthening levels of spiritual energy to grow exponentially in Tsukasa, endowing him a vast increase to his level of spiritual power, to gain increased powers, thus endowing him with a vast boost to his physical strength and speed. This ability allows Tsukasa to fight at overwhelming power. '''Shikai: '''this resembles an exaggerated two-handed sword in its shape and appearance, though Tsukasa usually wields it with only one hand, invariably his right one, despite its apparent size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. Tsukasa claims it's not that heavy. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. Its original finish sports a bolted, steel base and blade.